


Wedding bells

by Momo33421



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo33421/pseuds/Momo33421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding between Sherlock and John as I imagine it. It's pretty short. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding bells

Sherlock took a deep breath as he stood outside the building in which his life would be altered forever. He honestly wasn't sure if he could handle this.

About half a year ago, after a year of dating, John proposed to him. In the true nature of their relationship, it was right after a particularly difficult case not the way home. The crime scene wasn't too far from 221b, so they had decided to walk home. They had just rounded the corner onto their street when John's walking slowed, then stopped al together.

"What's wrong, love?" Sherlock asked, confused.  
"Nothing," John cleared his throat, "It's just, you are the greatest person I have ever met. You pulled me out of the hole I had dug myself coming back from Afghanistan. You were always there when I needed you. Every moment, from chasing criminals down the street to yelling at you take the severed heads out of the fridge, has been wonderful. Strange? Sure. Crazy? No doubt. But truly more than I deserve."

Sherlock smiled, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"And I was just wondering ," John knelt down, pulling out a small box from his pocket, "William Sherlock Scott Holmes,"

John opened the box, exposing a beautiful ring. Sherlock gasped a little,  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Oh, God, yes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sherlock went over this scene again and again in his head as the music began to play. He took a deep breath. The doors opened and Sherlock made his way down the aisle. He was alone, figuring that he really didn't have anyone that he wanted to walk with him, considering how John was already up at the alter. Some people were worried that it would look awkward, but Sherlock didn't care.

Tears were freely streaming down John's smiling face as Sherlock stepped up to the alter.  
"You ready for this?" Asked John, grabbing Sherlock's hands.  
"As I'll ever be."

Sherlock didn't hear the officiant say his part of the wedding. His insides felt like mush and his brain wasn't working properly. John let go of his hand to take out a note card.  
Oh, God. Is it time for the vows already? Sherlock wondered.

"Sherlock Holmes," John began, "I would first like to thank you. For all you do for me. Even if the first time you made me coffee you drugged it," the crowd chuckled throughout their tears, " I love you all the same. You are a brilliant, amazing man who is truly caring and sweet, even if you don't show that to anyone but me. I feel so honored to have lived through these past years and I'm glad they didn't happen to anyone else. I feel so lucky to be the person you chose to spend the rest of your life with. The whole world! And you chose and ex-army doctor with PTSD and a psychosomatic limp. I love you, Sherlock. I really do."

Sherlock was crying. He wasn't sure when he started, but it was definitely happening.

"Alright, here goes," Sherlock said pulling his index card out of his jacket, "I think we all know that I'm horrible with words and public speaking and all that. But I'll make an exception. John Hamish Watson. Wow. When I first saw you in the lab, I knew something was different. You were the first person to look past all my little, um, quirks. You called me brilliant, amazing, fantastic. And each time you said that, you wore down a little part of the walls I had built up over the years. You helped me realize that caring IS and advantage. No one is a machine. For that, John Watson, I love you."

Sherlock didn't think there was one person in that room that wasn't crying, the priest included. Sherlock figured he had done well.

"Rings, please?" The officiant asked, clearing his throat.  
Mrs.Hudson stood up and carried the box containing two simple gold bands up to the alter.  
"Thank you. John Hamish Watson," he handed the ring to John, "Do you take William Sherlock Scott Holmes as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do," John said proudly, sliding the band onto Sherlock's finger.  
"And do you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, take John Watson as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
Sherlock's mind raced through all they had been through, from that first meeting in the lab to the moment John said 'I do', in split second before he took the ring. 

"I do," Sherlock responded with the most confidence that he had ever felt, sliding the gold band onto the beautiful man's finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!"


End file.
